Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel electroacoustic transducer composed of piezoelectric polymer films, and, more particularly, the invention relates to a novel piezoelectric-type electroacoustic transducer having such a structure that a vibration system comprising two piezoelectric polymer films can receive waves from an electric system and deliver the waves to an acoustic system or can receive waves from an acoustic system and deliver the waves to an electric system.